Bella Falls Down the Stairs
by FancyMe
Summary: Emmett and Alice are baby sitting Bella while Edward goes on a hunting trip. What'll happen when Emmett decideds to have some fun?  Much better then the title and summary. please read, hope you like it. one shot. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT


Bella's Point of View 

This was one of the days I wish I could just sleep through. I hated the days when Edward had to go hunt it made me unbearably sad some days, especially the days he would get Alice to "baby-sit" me. I loved Edward with all my heart but sometimes he went too far. He hadn't let me see Jacob in a month and a little bit. I knew Jacob was seething that I never went to La Push I also knew he wasn't seething at me. I couldn't wait for the day when Jacob imprinted, and then I could stop hurting him with everything I do. There was however a part of me that didn't want Jacob to find her because that would mean he would forget about me and I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Bella come on," Alice wined beside me, "I know you're awake."

"Alice go away" I whined

"Come on Bella wella time to rise and shine." Someone said right beside me.

All of a sudden I was completely awake and looking around to see who was there. Alice stood to my right and just beyond her was … "Emmmmmmmmmetttttttttttttttt" I squealed grabbing my blanket to put around me.

"Oh don't be so smutty Bella. You're fully dressed." He laughed

"Yeah but if Edward found out you were in here he'd …" I threatened but Emmett interrupted me.

"But he won't find out, you wanna know why because he's not here." He teased coming closer.

"Come on Emmett lets go while she gets dressed unless you really want to be in trouble when Edward comes home." I loved the way Alice threatened people it sounded so funny coming from her little body. Emmett on the other hand didn't find it all to hilarious because he ran out of the bedroom so fast I didn't even see the door open. Alice gave me a smile as she left the room.

I guess I had to get dresses now or else they would be back in a couple of minutes if I went back to sleep. I quickly hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to grab a hot shower. I turned to water on fairly hot soothing myself. After standing under the water for a while I heard a knock and presumed it was Alice so I yelled "Okay, okay I'm done," while I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Thank – you," was all I heard before the door to the room shut. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bag. I noticed on top there was a new outfit with a note on top that read "_Put this on its new Love Alice". _The shirt was a full sleeved low cut v neck with a built in lacy tank top. I loved it surprisingly especially the colour, black. The pants were just a pair of normal jeans with a bit of a flare on the bottom. The shoes on the other hand were not something I would have picked out be myself. Alice had gotten me a pair of black flats that had the most confusingly pretty design I'd ever seen. Along with the design there was lace at the top of them that went with my top, I guess.

So as not to annoy Alice anymore I walked out of Edward's room and made my way down the stairs. I made it to the bottom when all of a sudden Alice was beside me saying how much she loved my outfit. As Alice was explaining what jewelry I could pair with my top Emmett came into the room holding a class of clear liquid.

"Here Bella I got you a drink of water." Emmett said handing me the glass.

I'll I could do was look at the glass, did he really think I was this dumb. I couldn't help but smile when I looked up at him "Emmett I know I don't have super vampire smell or anything but I can smell the alcohol in here." I put the glass to my nose and instantly regretted it, "What is that? Vodka?" seriously I was not that dumb.

Emmett didn't even bother answering me he just took the glass and stalked off into the kitchen. Alice on the other hand didn't even notice the encounter Emmett and I just had.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yes." She answered

"Who's all here?" So far I'd only seen her and Emmett but you never know what might be hiding around the coroner.

"Oh, just me and Emmett." She answered with no real enthusiasm. You could tell she wanted to go do something but she was too polite to run off.

"I thought Rosalie usually stayed home with Emmett when he did?" The two of them were never separated when hunting, it was like their thing.

"Oh yeah, both of them were going to go today but Emmett went early yesterday so he could stay with you." She answered all matter -of- fact like. I didn't know what to say and Alice took that as her chance to go. "Ummm … Bella can I go upstairs and work on my fashion line you just gave me the best idea ever."

"Sure." I blushed how on earth could_ I_ give her a _fashion_ idea, I mean I was as far from fashion as you could get.

Alice bounded up the stairs and ran to her room as I went into the kitchen after Emmett. I got to the kitchen as Emmett was pouring some vodka into a glass of Pepsi, to mask the taste and smell I guess.

"EMMETT." I yelled

Emmett turned around and froze. As he took in my facial expression he cursed under his breath and dumbed the drink into the sink.

"You know that now no matter what you give me I'm not gonna drink it right?" I had stopped drinking Emmett drinks a long time ago to tell you the truth. We didn't need a rerun of last Christmas.

"Yes." He mumbled as I sat on one of the counter stools. I put my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands. Emmett did the same across from me and I could see his face calculating. To tell you the truth I was a little scared.

"I know." He yelled scaring me so much I almost fell off my chair.

"What?" I asked ready to turn his idea down.

"Why don't we play tag?" I almost fell of my chair again but this time it was for laughing

"Hahahahah …. Emmett … we can't … pl …pl … play tag… hahahahah." I tried to say through my fits of hysteria.

"Why not?" he pouted.

I had cooled down enough to talk smoothly "Emmett think about it you're a vampire and I'm a human, it won't work." Sometimes I really did worry about him.

It took him a moment to process what I said, "oh … yeah ... never mind."

We went back to sitting how we were before with the exception of me. I was still smiling from what Emmett had proposed.

All of a sudden Emmett's frown turned to an evil grin. The way he was looking at me made me blush. "What did you think of this time?" I asked wondering if it was going to be as dumb as the last idea.

The grin just got bigger and bigger. "Let's do something to piss Edward off. "

"Okay." I agreed hopping it wouldn't be anything that bad. "What do you have in mind?"

Emmett got up from his stool and came around me putting his hands on my shoulders. His head was really close to my ear and when he turned it his lips brushed up against the side of my face. All of a sudden Emmett kissed my ear and I jumped off my chair landing with a _thump _on my ass. The quiet house was filled with Emmett's booming laughter.

I was too flabbergasted to say anything when, as quick as his laughter started it stopped. "So … Bella are we gonna piss off Edward or what?" He asked in a tone he'd never used with me before while his eyes smoldered.

I was stunned how could he think of this didn't he know how much Rosalie would hate him? "Emmett, I…I'm not having, I'm... I'm not losing my…"

"Whoa, whoa Bella I don't want to have _it _with you. Ewe you're like my sister." Emmett interrupted my stuttering. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding escape.

"Well what did you mean then?" I once again was curious about what he wanted to do.

"Let's mess up his bedroom and hide all of his favourite things." Ugh I got excited for nothing again. When was Emmett going to have an idea that wasn't childish?

"Emmett," I said in a calm voice, "We can't mess up Edward's room because I'm sleeping in their now and I don't want to sleep in a messy room."

"You could always sleep in my room. Rose is gone to you know." I blushed deep scarlet while Emmett let another round of laughter fill the house. "Bella I was kidding." He kept saying while he laughed at my facial expression consisting of horror and embarrassment.

"Bella come here I want you try this on." Alice had called from upstairs between one of Emmett's fits. Never, never in my life had I thought I was going to be happy hearing her say that.

Without even looking at Emmett I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see what Alice had come up with his time. I got to Alice's room and was about to knock when the door swung inward. In the opening Alice stood with one hand holding a beautiful sparkly silver rouged floor length dress. In her other hand she had a pair of strappy gold pumps that matched the hand bag over her shoulder.

Alice had a smile on her face when she pulled me in her room and made me got into the dress. "Alice, why am I trying this on?" I whined

"Because I made it for you." She replied as she helped me into the shoes.

I was being half dragged half carried to the pedestal in the middle of the room. "Yeah, but why did you make it for me?" I asked

Do you have an evening gown?" She retorted

"No and I hope I never need one." Why did she make me an evening gown why not a pair of slacks or something.

"Well if you need one then you'll have one won't you." She always had to be right didn't she?

"Ugh…" I hated trying on dresses

"Would you rather be with me or with Emmett talking about getting together?" She asked smiling while I blushed. "That's what I thought." Alice smirked

"So… How did I give you this idea?" I asked to change the subject.

"Oh that's simple I just looked at you and realized you didn't have one of these so I made you one." She smiled.

Alice and I were admiring her work by looking in the mirror I was standing in front of when we heard Emmett yell,

"BELLA I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU."

I looked at Alice thankful I had an excuse to get out of this thing and she nodded as if to say 'yes you can go.'

I quickly took off the dress and threw on my other clothes. I then dashed of the room before Alice changed her mind.

I started walking down the stairs wondering what one earth Emmett wanted while I straitened my shirt. I was half way down when someone popped up beside the stairs wearing a mask. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and my foot slipped missing the next step. Both my feet flew out from under me and all I heard was Emmett yelling "Bella no." before my head hit off a step and it all went black.

Emmett's Point of View 

I had finally figured out what I was going to do. It was time to go into _the_ closet. I don't know why we don't call it the decoration closet or the Halloween closet; instead we call it _the_ closet. I flew open the door and grabbed the mask from Jaspers costume last year, he was the joker from Batman. I knew Bella was up stairs trying on things for Alice and she would do anything to come down so I simply yelled,

"BELLA I HAVE A SUPRISES FOR YOU."

I could hear her leaving Alice's room so I went to the stairs to get in position while I put on the mask, ugh this thing sticks. I saw Bella come down the first half of the stairs not paying attention; hah she'd never know what hit her. Just as she passed by me I jumped up and watched her face contort in Horror. The scream she let out could probably be heard in Seattle, Thank God Edward wasn't here I would be in trouble.

All of a sudden Bella's feet slipped out from under her and I yelled "Bella no" as I tried to catch her. It was too late though because her head hit the edge of one of the stairs and her eyes slid shut.

I ran to her to make sure she was okay. "Bella, Bella, Bella, wake up Bella. Oh my god what have I done."

Alice came down the stairs to see what I was yelling for and stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the top of Bella's head. I had never even looked there I was too busy trying to wake her up. I let my eyes travel up to where she hit her head and what I saw made me gasp. There was already a pool of her warm red blood oozing out of her body.

"Emmett what have you done?" Alice asked still not moving.

I … I … I don't know? Alice get down here and help me I don't know what to do." I pleaded. I knew Bella was still alive because I could hear her heat beat. Surprisingly enough though I couldn't smell her blood I didn't even think about drinking it the only thing I wanted it to do as go back in her head.

"Ummm …"Alice was just as flabbergasted as I was. "What do you want me to do?" She cried out.

"Phone Carlisle he'll know what to do he can help us over the phone."

Alice had her phone by her hand with it already ringing. It seemed like a life time before Carlisle picked up.

"Hello" How could he be so calm when Edwards love, Alice's best friend, and my sister was dying?

"Carlisle you have to help us please plea …" Alice was interrupted

"What's the matter dear?"

Edwards Point of View

I hated leaving Bella it nearly tares me to pieces knowing she could be hurt or worse dead. No, you've got to stop thinking like that she's not hurt she has Emmett and Alice taking care of her.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, and I were all gone hunting together. Emmett was supposed to have come but he insisted he stay home with Bella since he fed yesterday. We were going to go to Goat Rocks but decided to stay closer to home this time.

I had just killed an elk when Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

"Carlisle you have to help us please plea …" Alice was panicking. Did she run out of cloth or something?

"What's the matter dear?" Carlisle interrupted

I zoned out when Alice started telling about their day. I liked hearing when Bella told me, with all her human reactions.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask. What was the matter with Bella? I walked over to stand beside Carlisle so I wouldn't miss anything Alice said. How could I not, she was yelling in the phone and I could hear on the other side of the clearing we were in.

"Yes Bella. She was walking down the stairs and fell …" Typical Bella "… she smashed her head one of them and she hasn't opened her eyes since plus there's a huge pool of blood where she hit herself." Carlisle looked at me and I saw him flinch at the expression on my face, I saw my face in his mind and I was a burning man.

"Okay Alice don't move her I'll be right there." The two of us were already running trying to get home as fast as we could. "Alice how is her heart beat?"

Emmett answered this one "She still has one but its fading fast I don't know how much longer she'll last. Plus Carlisle,"

"Yes son."

"I know neither Alice nor myself are strong enough to changer her."

"I know son, I know." With that Carlisle shut his phone and thought to me, _"We might be too late son I just want you to be prepared if we are."_

I let out a noise of agony as I willed my legs to carry me faster we couldn't be too late we just couldn't.

Emmett's Point of View

"I know son, I know." Carlisle replied to me and then I heard the click of his phone shutting off. "He hung up? Why did he hang up? Alice why did he hang up?" I cried out

"Emmett calm down." Alice pleaded her voice thick

"Alice how can I calm down when I could have killed Bella." I felt Bella's pulse for probably the hundredth time. Alice could see the future and _her_ voice was thick plus she didn't try to convince me that I didn't kill Bella like she tried every other time. I looked up at Alice and saw her dry sobbing. "No Alice, no, no."

"Emmett I'm sorry." Alice said bending down to my level. I was still crouched over Bella.

"No." I whined as I laid my head on top of Bella's chest wrapping my arms around her. I cried, well dry cried, like I'd never cried before. I loved her, she was my sister, and she was the only one who never in the whole time I knew her ever hated me for a fraction of a second.

Edward's Point of View 

I heard nothing as I walked into the house the only thing I cared about was what Bella looked like. I stepped in the door and saw Alice standing over Emmett with her face in her hands. Emmett was on his hands and knees holding a pale looking girl. The girl looked like a lifeless doll. Why did she look so familiar? No, no, that can't be, not my "Bella" I sighed as I ran over to Emmett.

Emmett looked up at me and I saw Bella's face, it made me sick but what really put me over the edge was what was above her. Above Bella's ghostly white face was a pool of blood covering the entire step.

"Bella" I yelled as I crouched down beside her. Alice Picked up Emmett and they cried into each other. I was afraid to touch her because I didn't want to break her overly frail body. Carlisle came in when I was leaning over.

"Oh My God" I barley heard Carlisle say due to my obsession over Bella.

Carlisle bent down beside me and picked up Bella motioning me to follow him. Carlisle went out the door and I started to panic

"Why don't we just go to the study?" I asked

"Because she needs better care than that." He replied

When we got to the hospital Carlisle went straight to the emergency room. I followed him but when he went into the operation I was rudely pushed out by a thin little nurse. I could have easily broken her neck if Jasper wasn't there to calm me and hold me back.

Jasper walked me down to the waiting area where he made me sit in one of the wooden chairs that was cushioned by a very ugly pillow. I sat in the chair and focused my mind on hearing what everyone had to say in the room with Bella.

"_Will she make it?"_

"_Her heat is going flat."_

"_One, two, three, clear. Again"_

"_She's back on" _

"_Go Carlisle they know you go tell them" _Wait what had I missed was she okay? I searched frantically until I spotted Carlisle coming our way. I quickly got up and went to him.

"Edward you might want to sit down." That meant, no I wouldn't believe it, I couldn't. I looked up at Carlisle and shook my head. If she made it then I would sit down but if she didn't I was going back to the Volturi.

"Is she …?" I croaked out.

"She had a lot of blood loss but she's expected to make a full recovery." He said pouting his hand on my shoulder. I put my head in my hands and when I was sure I was composed I looked up.

"When … When can I see her?" I asked

"Come with me, you can stay in her room until she wakes up."

"Thank-you" I said as I followed him to my Bella's room, my wonderfully alive Bella's room.

Bella's Point of View 

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to a white celling with florescent lights. I was in the hospital, why was I … oh yeah the mask. I shuddered from the memory when all of a sudden a jolt of surfaced on the top of my head. I cried out and out of thin air Edward was above me trying to figure out what hurt.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked flustered.

"Because you had quite a spill. I want you to promise me something okay." His eyes and voice were serious.

"What?"

"Promise me you will never put me through that again."

"I promise. But Edward what happened exactly?"

Edward told me his part of the story, the part about Alice phoning and him coming home to find Emmett holding an almost dead me. What he described to me sounded horrible and I felt so bad that he went through hell. At least _I_ couldn't feel anything that happened after I fell.

I was stuck in the hospital for a couple months and my dad kept me at home for about three months after that until I finally convinced him I was fine.

My first order of business was to go to the Cullen house since I had barley seen any of them when I got home.

I pulled up to the house and got out of the truck when a worried Edward came rushing up beside me wanting to know why I was let out of the house and most of all why I was driving in my condition. I assured him I was fine and walked into the house. Carlisle I had seen at the hospital a lot but Esme not so much. As soon as she saw me she came over and gave me the most warming hug she had ever given me, seeming her skin is so cold. Next was Alice who went to visit me when Edward had to hunt. It took a long time to convince Edward to leave my side but the two of us finally broke him down. Jasper and just gave me a nod of approval and that's when I saw Emmett.

Emmett stood in the background, so unlike himself. I started to walk toward him when Edward was in my way. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"From what?" I asked but before he explained I remembered why I fell that night. I remembered Emmett in the mask and I started to laugh.

"Edward it's okay Emmett won't hurt me." I said through giggles.

"Why do you think you got in the hospital?" He asked

"I tripped." I stated

"When he scared you." I could see the furry in his eye

"It was my fault." I said pushing past him to reach Emmett. I got to Emmett and put my arms around him. He pulled me up into one of his big bear hugs and then set me down. When I was firmly on my feet I looked at Edward and said "Emmett wouldn't hurt me, he loves me."

Both Rosalie and Edward growled but Emmett was quick when he said "Yeah I love her she's my little sister and I would have been in pain if she died." Edward flinched but I kept my smile on my face and said,

"Were a family, and nothing will change that."

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_


End file.
